Sisterly Advice
by AtlantianLaw
Summary: Jen is confused after LiZuko runs away from her after they kiss. The only thing left? Ask her older sister what to do. Written on a bottle of champagne, forgive me if it's horrid.


I had this idea after getting to see my sisters for the weekend. Whenever one of us (there are 4 of us total) needs to talk about something, we go sit on the end of whoever's bed we want to talk to about it, and we just talk. I miss my sisters. They give the best advice.

Anyway, on to the story. It's super short. I might add something to it later, depending on the kind of response I get.

As a side note, I have no idea if Jen has any siblings, or anything like that, I just thought Zuko going on a date was the most adorably awkward thing ever... teenage love. Sigh

The fountain scene was too cute to not inspire me.

* * *

Jen had just stood there in the candle-lit square, her fingers brushing her lips, her mind still reeling with confusion. 

She just didn't understand why he'd run away so suddenly. Sighing, she decided that standing around by the fountain wasn't going to provide her with any answers.

------------------------------------------------------

Careful not to wake anyone, Jen quietly shut the door behind her, her shoes clutched in one hand, the excess of her dress in the other.

"So, how was Prince Charming?" Her sister's voice from the tiny living room startled her and she let out a small 'eep!' of surprise.

"Nina, you scared me!" Jen hissed, setting her shoes down on the mat and crossing the room to sit by her sister's feet on the couch.

"I didn't mean to, Jenna." Jenna - Nina had called Jen that ever since they were little. Nina pulled herself from her lounging position on the sofa and leaned against the far arm, settling herself into a cross-legged sit.

"What are you still doing up?" Jen finally asked, folding her arms to glance questioningly at her older sister.

Nina shrugged noncommitally, "Mom wanted to stay up and wait for you, but I figured you didn't need anyone harrassing you about your date. I only just convinced her to go to bed about an hour ago."

"So you could harrass me about my date?" Jen shot back, more caustically than she had meant to. She wasn't mad at Nina, just confused... and a little hurt. She felt incredibly rejected at the moment.

"I was reading." Nina held up a book as proof. "I just wanted to make sure some boy didn't make off with my baby sister in the middle of the night."

"Oh, I see - you wanted to make sure I hadn't been kidnapped." Jen teased, making Nina smile.

"Yep, pretty much. And now that my sisterly duties are done," Nina stretched and set her book down on the coffee table, "I'm going to bed." Jen watched her stand up and head for her room, leaving Jen alone with her thoughts.

She just couldn't make heads or tails of why Li had left so quickly. Had she done something wrong? Did he not like her? But he'd kissed her back... surely that meant something, didn't it?

Well, there was no helping it. Jen needed some sisterly advice. Or at least someone to dump her confusion and anxiety on.

------------------------------------------------

Nina waited patiently, her hands folded over her stomach while she waited for Jen to come inevitably discuss the evening with her. When the younger girl had come in, she had obviously been deep in thought. Plus, she had come back sooner than Nina had expected, which could only mean a few things - one, the date hadn't gone well, in which case Jen was probably upset and slightly embarrased. Two, this boy had flat-out rejected her, in which case Jen's feelings were hurt and Nina was going to have to have a stern 'discussion' with this kid. Or, three, the date _had_ gone ok, but there was something that happened that had Jen all twisted up inside. Nina was silently hoping for option three as Jen quietly knocked on her door and opened it without waiting for permission to enter. Nina sat up once again, silently inviting her little sister to sit down. Jen climbed onto the foot of the bed and looked down at her hands, a slight flush on her face before she finally decided to speak.

"How can you tell if a boy likes you?" Jen's voice was quiet - she'd always been slightly insecure when it came to boys, which is why it had surprised Nina so much when Jen had been the one to do the asking out.

Nina stiffled a laugh and answered as seriously as she could, "Jenna, did that date not go well?" Jen took a moment before answering.

"Well, I think it went alright... I'm not sure."

"What happened?" Nina pressed. Jen proceeded to reluctantly explain everything that happened, including the kiss and the awkward silence and then Li running away. Nina couldn't help but smile at this.

"Jenna, you embarrased him." She informed the younger, laughter in her voice. "You have to remember, boys are sensative, fragile creatures - I think you might have scared him. He got all flustered and didn't know how to take it."

Jen blushed harder, "So... he doesn't hate me?" Nina couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

"Jenna, how could any boy hate you? You're sweet and exuberant, and you kissed him! Boys don't know how to deal with aggressive girls. Just give him a little time, but don't drop it. If you like him, then keep going back. Let him know you're still interested. Even if he doesn't know how to handle it, you guys will figure things out. Trust me. He'll come around. You just have to keep pressing forward."

Jen threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Ninny." Nina rolled her eyes at the pet-name.

"Dork." Nina huffed lovingly.

---------------------------------------------

The next day Jen was back in the tea shop, watching Li as he served the customers, eventually getting around to her table.

"Umm... hi." His voice was quiet.

"Hi." Jen replied, wishing she could think of something else to say.

"I... I had a nice time last night." Li finally said, his eyes firmly glued to the table, his cheeks pink.

"Me too." Jen said, a tiny smile creeping to her lips. Maybe Nina wasn't so delusional after all.


End file.
